The Other me
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: FINISHED.Its a HotaruSesshi fic.....normaly......Naraku captures Hotaru and revives Mistress 9....Hotaru can't do anything cause she's stopped by some shikon shards.......Sesshoumaru appears!Oups!What next?
1. My stolen body

**Chapter 1: My stolen body...**

'_Hotaru-chan!'_

_I stopped and looked back.Minako and Chbiusa were running towards me.I let the book down on the bench and smilled to them.It was such a hot day... I found a peacefull place under a tree,in my favorite park._

_'How are you girls?'I asked._

_'Fine...What about you?'_

_'The heat is killing me...'I laugh. _

_'Say,Setsuna is going to take us to the Mall to buy something for Haruka's with us!'Minako sugested._

_'Yes,come,you know well Haruka.You'll know what to buy her.'_

_That seemed a good ideea so I nodded.I put the book back into my bag and joined them._

_'How's Yaten,Minako-chan?'I asked with curiousity._

_Minako blushed and start to play with her long hair.Chibiusa laugh at me._

_'Nani?'I repeated._

_'She thinks that he will propose her soon.'_

_I couldn't stop my laugh either.Minako's face turned red in anger._

_'Calm down...'I said stopping my laugh._

_'Why does everyone laugh?'she asked._

_'Yaten...marriage...this words don't seem to match at all.'_

_Minako smilled._

_'Its true.'she said.'What?'she asked when she saw me stopping._

_'I think I forgot my bag.'_

_'Hotaru...don't follow Usaghi's ...'_

_'I know I know...I'll be right back girls!'I said and turned._

_I runed fast back to the place I stood before and almost lost my breath.But the bag was nowhere.Instead,I saw a tall man on the bench.He had long black haire and puzzling eyes.He was beautifull,indeed,and when he looked at me I almost fainted.He smilled seeing that._

_'You're sweet...'he said and come to me.'Did you forgot this?'he said and gave me my bag.I smilled happy and said thanks._

_'Hotaru...'he said._

_'How do you know my name?'I asked surprised._

_'I know you very well...Mesiah of Silence.'_

_I went blank all.Then he tooked me by the waist and everything went black..._

At what were you thinking?'

A beautifull women with black long haire turned.She was about 20 years old and she had an evil look.She weared a sexy dress,that revealed most of her chest and on her forehead she had a black star.She turned to a tall black-haired man with red eyes.

'That wench...is sending me memories into my mind...When will she die?I'm sick of her!'

'Relax,dear...she has a strong will but she can't come out.You're controlling her totally and soon she will die.'

'Why didn't you just killed her before and resurected me?'

'Cause we need her powers...That's why I brought you back to life...'

She smirked and tooked him by his neck.

'She ruined my good mood.can I go and kill some stupid humans?'

He smilled and grabbed her by the waist.

'I will be more than happy if you would...Make them suffer...'

'I will...'she said with a smirk and then kissed him with passion.

"_**Ne...don't...his so disgusting...I hate him touching me...let go of him!LET GO!**"_ she heard a scream in her head and pushed him away.

'Nani!'he seemed angry.

'We have to wait until she dies...I can't do anything with her in my mind.'

He nodded and left.

'Bastard.Why don't you die once and for all?You are nothing!Nobody cares about you!'

"_**Ne...I can't let you do harm...stop it,please**!"_

'Harm?We are going wright now and will kill a village..no...two villages...children,women and patehtic animalls.We will kill them all,dear...I'll kill them and you'll watch...'

Hotaru felt her strenght dissappeared and she lost the small control she had.That demon put her strange shards in her body,in her arms,legs,neck and in her waist.That's why she couldn't kill Mistress again...it was a shield there and she couldn't pass thru it.She hoped that Mistress won't do what she said...How could she stop her?She almost couldn't breath...how to stop her?


	2. My stolen soul

**Chapter 2 : My stolen soul...**

'Where will you attack first?'

'Does it counts?They will die...It will bring me so much pleasure...'

'I know that...well...have a good time,dear...'Naraku sais and kisses her.But,again,a weak Hotaru makes Mistress rejecting Naraku's attention.

'Damn it,bitch!Die at once!'Mistress yells.

'**Ie...'**a faint whisper was heard.Hotaru couldn't die...not if she will be free to kill...She had to stop her...somehow...she will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Rin.'

'Hai,Sesshoumaru-sama?'

'Go and find your own food.We will be here.'

'Hai!'little Rin said and runed away ,away from the small field where they stopped,close to a village.

'Sesshoumaru-sama...'

'Jaken.'

'There is...'

'More jaki around here,I know...'

'Then why...'

'Shut up,Jaken.'

Suddenly Rin's scream came thru the silence and Sesshoumaru runed fastly towards the place he felt Rin's scent.he stopped when he saw a black-haired woman,with very long haire,holding in the air little Rin.Around them,the entire village was dead.That woman killed them all.

'Let go.'

'Nice way to talk to a lady...'the woman smirked evilly.

'Die.'he said and drew Toikjin.

'Try...'she said and from her left hand large claws come out and rushed into Rin's neck.Rin was crying for Sesshoumaru and Mistress was delighted.

Sesshoumaru put Toikjin in attack position,waiting for to proper moment to kill her.But Mistress really wanted to kill the little girl and launched again the claws but...

'**NO!**' a scream come out from her mouth but it wasn't her voice.

Sesshoumaru seemed a little surprised and blinked .Rin looked at the woman and saw a kind look in her eyes.Mistress turned with her face to Sesshoumaru,holding Rin in the same position,somewhere up,above her.The clawd hand was shaking in madness.

'Die at once you nuissance!'she screamed at Hotaru.

'**Ie!This is not me!Let her go!'**

'Never!'

Without knowing,she was crying.It wasn't Mistress cry,it was Hotaru's.She let go of Rin and the small girl looked at her scared not knowing what is happening.

'**Go to your prince,small lady...'**she said so kindly that even Sesshoumaru didn't knew what to do next.Her eyes were so full with compassion for the little girl and her voice was so innocent.

'Die!'Mistress said and start fighting mentally with the weak Hotaru.

'**Ie!Stop it!Just go away!Why did you ever returned?Wasn't enough what you did the first time?'**Hotaru said in dispaire.

'Sesshoumaru-sama!'Rin hidded behind his fluff.

Sesshoumaru was still looking at the tormented woman.She was holding her head in her hands and two different voices were arguing.Hotaru was about to win and kill her again when Mistress amirked.

'Then keep your so worship soul...for the moment..'she said and pushed Hotaru towards Sesshoumaru.Hotaru tooked him in a very fast move by his neck with a hand and with he other she tooked his wrist in wich he hold Toikjin.She looked in his amber eyes and he saw the evil leaving her body.her dress changed into a very white one,with blue-skyw flowers on it.her hair got shorter till her waist and the black star dissappeared.In her place a faint symbol shinned once.They stood like that for a moment and then she whispered:

'I'm free...'and smilled.Then she pulled his armed hand and past Toikjin thru her waist.

A burning pain hit her as the blade cut her flesh and saw the question from his eyes.Some blood come out fom her mouth,as she spoked.

'Maybe your wondering who i am...And why i did what I did...I'll tell you what i was...i was a normal girl who discovered that demons exists...evil is real...and all her world died...and she became alone...That was the sad story of the soldier of Death and Revolution(they say that Saturn is the senshi of revolutin because she brings the End but... ... whatever...)...this way...she'll never return...'she said and closed her eyes,falling in his flurry.He stood like that for a second and then saw that his left hand was resting on her waist,on her back...what did she ment with the Death soldier?he felt sorry for her...she really was nice...and her smille remembered him Rin's.So innocent and kind...Her violet eyes...so honest...did they moved something inside him?So much pain and suffering...What did her soul had to pass so she could be so much in paine?

'Rin.'

'Hai,Sesshoumaru-sama?'

'Bring me Tensseiga.Its with Ah and Un.'

'Hai!'

Rin left taking the toad with her.Sesshoumaru pulled slowly Toikjin out from her small body and put her down,gently also,on the grass.her white dress was now full with blood,and her face was dirty also.He cleaned her face a little,with the back of his haori.She had such a smooth and white skin...She wasn't dead...Not yet...But soon she would...her right hand was clunging his flurry,keepping him close to her.She was loosing much blood and her desire to die...what if he couldn't bring her back with Tensseiga?Would he feell bad?Sad?She opened her eyes again,looking in emptyness.

'My little flower...look what you did...'a well known voice she heard.Sesshoumaru rised his eyes and saw Naraku,close to them.

'Naraku...'

'My dear Sesshoumaru!'

'You wanna die?'

'Not today my dear...I came for her.'he said and licked his lips.Hotaru looked at him and felt her skin cold.

'She doesn't want to come with you.'

'Lets see...I'll put a hand on her...if she moves it...I'll leave her.'he said.

Sesshoumaru looks once at the girl and then nodds.Naraku comes and takes her in his arms.

'You said only touch.'

'But I didn't said how...did I?'

He put a hand over the one of her chest.She looked at Sesshoumaru with crying eyes.With a huge effort she put the other hand over Naraku's and pushed it away,hardly.

'You are ill,my dear...that doesn't counts.'he sais and start to dissappear with her.Her eyes don't move from Sesshoumaru and then she faints again.

Sesshoumaru takes a step towards the place were he was with her and remembers her eyes...begging to be released... .Then he looks at the cold blood from Toikjin...her blood...She would rather die than hurt others...And what she said...he will go after her...he must know who she really is...(**yeah,wright,he goes after her BECAUSE of that...muahhahahhahahha...**).

**Hm...to give you a small preview?Ok,only a small one...**

**Chapter 3 : The kiss of Naraku and the kiss of Sesshoumaru**

**There she was...Sitting like an empty shell,staring at her hands...Whispering something he couldn't understand...her eyes were red from crying and she had other dress,this time a black-sexy one.Naraku seemed obsessed with her body...he had why...She was very beautifull...But her stare was confusing him...He stopped close to her and rised her head by her chin.**

**'What's wrong?'he asked.**

**She looks at him and seems not to knowing him.She pushes him away and screams,between her sobbs.**

**'Go away!Don't touch me anymore!Din't you had enough?What more do you want?'**

**He looks at her and then he remembers Naraku's words..._'If you can make her see that your the real...its yours this time...I love games...This will be fun...She's quite delicious you know...'_ .What did he do to her?But there's only a way to find out...he takes her by the wrists and pulls her into him,crushing her chest to his and wrapps his arms around her waist...**


	3. The kiss

**Chapter 3 : The kiss of Naraku and the kiss of Sesshoumaru**

**So he did it.He let Rin with Jaken's care and he went after her.Not after Naraku.Not after Inuyasha.After...her.He reached in the end a huge cave and felt Naraku's filthy jiaki.**

**'Naraku...'he whispered.**

**'My dear Sesshoumaru...'**

**He couldn't see him but only hear his voice.**

**'She's there...yes...in the cave...If you can make her see that your the real...its yours this time...I love games...This will be fun...She's quite delicious you know...'**

**Those words maked Sesshoumau's blood boile.Naraku was enjoying this.He will take the girl,mostly because Naraku wanted her,but...it was a very small part him in him that screamed to help her.So he accepted the challenge and entered the cave.Soon,he found her.**

**There she was...Sitting like an empty shell,staring at her hands...Whispering something he couldn't understand...her eyes were red from crying and she had other dress,this time a black-sexy one.Naraku seemed obsessed with her body...he had why...She was very beautifull...But her stare was confusing him...He stopped close to her and rised her head by her chin.**

**'What's wrong?'he asked.**

**She looks at him and seems not to knowing him.She pushes him away and screams,between her sobbs.**

**'Go away!Don't touch me anymore!Din't you had enough?What more do you want?'**

**He looks at her and then he remembers Naraku's words..._'If you can make her see that your the real...its yours this time... I love games... This will be fun... She's quite delicious you know...'_ .What did he do to her?But there's only a way to find out...he takes her by the wrists and pulls her into him,crushing her chest to his and wrapps his arms around her waist...She struggled and hit him as hard as she could but soon she stoped and let her hands along her body.**

**'There is no point in fighting,isn't it?'she asked all of the sudden.**

**He didn't answered.He kept her in his arms and then smelled her closely.Her scent was wonderfull...A small shiny light passed his eyes as he realised she was still a maiden.Then she struglled again,her power growing all of the suden.**

**'Take your filthy hands of me!'she screamed with hate and her symbol appeared on her forehead,pushing hima way.**

**He drew Toikjin and hit the ground with him.This way he could resist a few moments.She was...very strong.**

**Then he used his free arm and did what he never expected he will do.Something that not even Naraku thought he will do.He captured her lips in a kiss full with passion.She tasted so sweet,that he felt the need to deepen the kiss but she wasn't gonna give him her permission.So,he forced her.He let Toikjin and put his hand on her hip.She gasped in surprise and the next thing she felt was his hot tongue devouring her small mouth."_I never thought that this thing called kiss could be so pleasureble...Her taste is so sweet...I could kiss her all day..."_ he thought."_Wait...this is Sesshoumaru...this kiss is so different than the first...this one is more gentle and full with wormth...That one was cold and disgusting...Yes...he is Sesshoumaru.The real one."_**

**He suddenlly stoped himself.Then he looked deeply into her gorgeus eyes.He wanted to kiss her more but his pride stopped him.**

**'You shouldn't off do that.'she said all of the sudden.**

**'What I did it was made.What did Naraku did to you?'he asked with a small piece of anger in voice.**

**Tears invaded her eyes again and looked again at her hands.They were red,and her wrists were full with bruises.He saw all this and decided not to make her remember what happend.Not now.**

**'Its not important.'he changed suddenly his words.**

**'Yes...how could I believe you could care?Even for a second..'she said and she pushed him away.**

**Sesshoumaru turned his confused look in another direction.How could he feel what he was feelling?He was Sesshoumaru,the coldest youkai.Then he peecked at her.Her tears were tearing his heart apart.He had to make them stop.So,he turned to grabb her hands again but the cave's walls start to shake and pieces of them fall on the ground.It was Naraku again.He drew Toikjin when a electric shiver passed thru his body.His hand was tooken by Hotaru's.She crushed her body against him,holding him close.He shivered a few moments, almost pushing her away .He kept that annoying feelling and let her hold him.He actually tooked her with an arm,surounding her small waist.One hand of hers was holding his waist and the other was resting on his chest.She was in shock._"That bloody Naraku...I would crush his neck in my hand in this very moment..."_.**

**'I'm scared,Sesshi...Don't let me go,please...'**

**Her voice maked him lost his focus.She just called him by a shorter name.How dared she?But the other words maked him hold her closely by her waist.Not only the words...her voice...she was holding one for him...That was what her voice said.**

**'So...'the voice came from the shadow.**

**Sesshoumaru turned with Hotaru and saw Naraku's evil red eyes.**

**'Hmpf...a pitifull hanyou like you...why stay in the shadow?To hide your mutt face?'**

**Naraku camed to light.Then he smirked and licked his lips at Hotaru.Sesshoumaru glared him with his deadly one.**

**'My darling..he interupted us...You know...You're more delicious than your other personality... Mistress 9..'**

**'Let me in peace,you bastard!'she cried between sobbs.**

**'Never sweetheart...I watched you since you were smaller...Your deadly power combinated with your kindness and wish to help others attracted me from the first time.Then...your beautifull body maked me lust for you...wanting you..day after day I looked at you with hungered eyes...And now that I have you...I won't let you to someone else,except HIM!'he yelled at the last word and attacked.**

**Sesshoumaru avoided the attack,with Hotaru still holding him.**

**'She's not yours.'he said calmly.**

**'It seems that Sesshoumaru likes you too...I thought you don't like womans...'he said with a smirk.**

**Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed in red but when her hand touched his face his eyes turned amber again.He looked down at her.**

**'Don't let him trick you.'she said.**

**'Trick you...maybe...but even if you escape this time...'he smirked again.'You still wont have her.Now she's confused and by tomorrow she will reject even you...she will hate any man... Hotaru. ... ...Come to me,and I shall give you the pleasure he will never be able to give you...'he said and licked again his lips.**

**Her eyes,innocent before,turned now evil.her symbol glew in red.Her hair blew powerfully and Sesshoumaru's and Naraku's attention turned to her.She rised a hand and some energy camed to her.It was Naraku's energy.**

**'SOUL SCAR!'she cried and released the power against Naraku's.Everything around was destroyed,leaving her and Sesshoumaru on a empty field.Naraku was gone,but with serious injuries.Sesshoumaru could smell his blood.But it was fading away.Naraku was allready gone and he couldn't leave her alone.What was he thinkig?Of course he could leave her there.So he tooked her hands off him and before letting him go,he looked at them.They were so smooth and milky...so good to be touched...He imagined her touching his face again,but with love.Even he,sometimes,missed a lovely touch.He looked at her confused eyes and felt the need,the hope,to see love for him in them...But she couldn't love him...Just like he couldn't love her...That kiss was a mistake...And he knew that she knows it too when she removed her hands from his and looked a moment at them.Then she turned her back to him.**

**'Sayonara.'was all she said and walked away,a pale of wind blowing her hair.**

**'Do you know your way home?'he asked not moving from his place.**

**Hotaru stopped.**

**'No...but I can't stay.I will find my way home...somehow...'**

**'And what about him?'**

**She frozed,when she remembered his filthy hands on her body,touching her in her most intimate parts of the body,his tongue in her mouth,his hot disgusting breath all over her body.She clunged her fists.Sesshoumaru noticed.**

**'If I see him I'll kill him.'a voice came but it wasn't hers.But it was coming from her.This voice was different.Was cold and indifferent.Cruel even.She turned her head and he saw her repeating the same words.And her eyes...no more fulled with eyes.**

**'But you are still frightened by him'**

**'Maybe.'she paused.'What are you sugesting?Staying with you?'**

**He turned and walked away.**

**'Do as you wish.'**

**She looked after him and then felt the desire to follow him.So,she did it.She runed after him and,without her to notice,he smiled.A small one,but a smile.**

_**Later...**_

**He saw her trying to cover her to much exposed chest,with deep blush.He stopped in a small clearing,under a tree.He smeled the worm water,wich was evry close of the tree.Hotaru crushed on the grass,tired.He leaned against the tree and removed his armour,for her surprised eyes.He tooked of his haori and remained in the shirt,wich was showing a small part of his chest.Hotaru looked at him,and saw how beautifull he really was.He looked like a god.His white-silver hair was waving over his shouldeurs as he removed his haori and some locks covered his face.So she stood and removed them from his face,touching his face,for the second time that day.He growled,surprised by her action.That maked her remove her hand quiqly,scared and tooked a few steps backwards.He grabbed her hand and put it back on his face.This was weird.Even for him.WHAT WAS HE DOING?**

**'Gomen nasai.'she said looking into the ground.**

**'Only Rin has the permission to touch me...You have it too,now.'**

**She gasped,surprised and looked at him with shocked eyes.Then,her lips curved into a smile.Her lips looked so tempting for him.But he resisted the urge to kiss her and take care,claming her as his.He barely knew her and he almost losted.**

**She smilled.No.He allready lost.**

**'Its a hot spring close.Go and wash yourself.'he said and gaved her his haori.'Take this instead of the dress.'**

**She blushed noticing that he was looking at her body and tooked the haori.He avoided to touch her hands in the small contact.She turned to elave,holding his haori close to her chest.It was smelling so nice...Like he didn't even faught before.So she went to the hot spring,leaving him under the tree.**

**She went into the water,with no clothes on her.The water was covering her till above her chest.She washed her hair and then leaned against the hot spring's one wall.She could still feel Naraku's dirty hands over her body.So she grabed a plant with big pines and start rubing her skin,on her hands and on her legs.But mostly on her neck.She was rubing and crying,sobbing in a whisper,so Sesshoumaru couldn't hear her.She washed her left arm till he start bleeding.**

**'Take it off...take it off...his dirty smell...'she was saying all the time.**

**Sesshoumaru smelled blood and rushed to her.He stopped at the edge of the spring and saw her,in the water now messed with her blood.She was crying and washing her arm till flesh.**

**'Take it off...his dirty smell...Don't touch me anymore...'she was whispering.**

**He jumped to her,in the water and tooked her out,covering her nude body with his haori.She was staring into nothing,mumbling something,and shaking.He moved to worm her when she caught his arm,her skin touching his.Then,he saw...**

_**'Die!Die at once!'**_

_**A big explosion was heard and she found herself in a man's arms,with short silver hair.Her eyes turned softer.**_

_**'Papa...'**_

_**The man was crying.**_

_**'Hotaru...'**_

_**'Is hard to breath papa...'**_

_**'Fight Hotaru...I'm sorry...I'm sorry,its all my fault...'**_

_**She was crying to when suddenly she pushed away the man,breathing hardly.**_

_**'Get away from me!Everyone!'**_

_**'IE!'she said next.'I have...beloved ones!'she said and the black star from her forehead dissappeared,in her place appearing the t-h symbol.**_

**She let his hand go,all of the sudden.And she fainted.In his arms.He looked around,with a small esitation. Then,he smiled for the irony.He had runed all his life from those traps and now he was allready caught.In hers.He kept her in his arms and he leaned against a tree,on the grass.he tied the haori well to worm her and looked closer to her face.She had the same face as Rin when she was asleep.A very peacefull one.No matter happened to them,they had a peacefull face in the sleep.That was a thing that a demon couldn't do it.So he remained awake and watched her peacefull face for the rest of the night...**

_**I know I promised to uptade last friday but I really couldn't,I am so sorry!Ok,I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too.This story will have two more chapters and it ends.I have a question.What is your favorite story that I wrote untill now?Thx again and please REVIEW!**_


	4. MY real place in this world

Author's note:

I have changed my Pen Name cause it was to long.Thnks for reading my stories...

**Chapter 4: My true place in this world**

Hotaru felt something cold against her skin.She was still tired and didn't wanted to awake but the cold was more and more hard to stand.

So,she opened them and saw the most blue kye she ever saw in her entire life.Then she saw why she was so cold...She had been in water,with no close.She was wearing his haori now bu most of her body was uncover.She stood in her bottom,shakin like hell.The morning was really cold,even for her.And her arms were hurting so bad...But there was no blod or sign of wound...That surprised her...a lot...

'You're awake.'

There he was.Inf ront of her,much taller than her.He was looking at her with his golden eyes,seeing like her soul.She felt naked ...not because she was half dressed...because he seemed to see exactly into her soul and see her most intimate emotions.

'H...H...ha...hai..'she answered hardly because of her terrible shaking mouth.

He seemed to noticed her state and approached her.He kneeled next to her and tooked of his fluffy thing.

'Here.'he said and put it on her shouldeurs.'Better?'

'Hai...arigato...'she said thanks and welcomed the wormth of the fluff.

Sesshoumaru stood and went to the closest tree.He leaned against it with his forehead to think what to do next.His plan was one for sure but he never thought a weaknes...a lovely weakness...will make him think twice in what to do...

'Don't worry about me...'he ehard wright behind him.He turned to see his "weakness" looking at himf rom under the fluff.She realy looked great with it on her.Her eyes seemed to sparkle even more as she walked closer to him.

'Hotaru.'

'I'll be Ok home...if I can succed going there as I plan...'

'Going...home?'he repeated.

'Hai.Staying here is not an option.I eman I would stay if...it weren't you...'

His heart raced as he thought that she doesn't want him clsoer anymore like Naraku said it will happend.

'I see...'he siad coldly.

'No...'she said and hugged him tigh.'Is not ebcause I don't want you...close...I don't want you...die or get hurt because of me...'

'This SEss...'

'This Sesshoumaru nothing!'she cuted his phrase.

SEsshoumaru's eyes grew a little bigger at her statement.

'I am going home.Alone!'

**Sorry guys but I'm in my examination periode at the college and I really don't have time to write more...gomen nasai,please understand!**


	5. The end?

**Chapter 5 : The end? **

**In the morning...**

**Sesshoumaru was standing next to a pine tree,thinking at Naraku's plans when he ehard her waking up.Her violet eyes opened slowly and she looked straight at him.Hotaru was shaking and he noticed that,so he came to her and kneeled. **

**He wrapped his fluff around her shouldeurs and then stood again.He looked more at her still shaking face and body,even with the furr around her.But mostly,her stare,in nothing,was attracting him.Her eyes showed so much loneliness and paine...He kneeld down again and this time he looked at her,in her deep misterious and captivating eyes.She looked at him too and all of the sudden,her view transformed into a terrified one.She pushed him away and leaned agains the tree.**

**'Stay away from me!'she yelled.**

**He maked a step to her but she covered her eyes,crying and sobbing.**

**'Stay away,please...No more...No more...'she was saying all the time.**

**The fluff felt down and revealed her body,covered only by a very thin shirt that was covering just the important parts.He remembered Naraku's words,that she will be different this morning.And he was right.She was acting like a lunatic.He then approached her,thing that maked her crying harder and shaking even wors.**

**'Calm down'he said.**

**She was avoiding his gaze,looking in different places.he tried to rise her chin but she slaped his hand.**

**'Don't touch me!'she cried.**

**He tooked her by the waist,pulling her into him and rised her head forcefully.**

**'I touch you-...'he opened his mouth to say but stopped when he met her eyes.He never,ever saw so much pain in someone's eyes before.She relaxed all of the sudden,her arms resting next to her body.'At least finish fast...'she said turning away her eyes.**

**'Fast!'he repeated.**

**'Don't pretend you don't understand!I know what you want.Is what you wanted from yesterday,when you...you...Just do it and then leave me alone!'**

**He released her.She looked away,but not moving.**

**'I do not did anything to you.You know that it wasn't me'**

**'But you were there...'**

**'No,it was HIM'**

**'Bastard...'**

**'I shall leave then,if you do not trust me.You want me to go away,don't you?'**

**Silence.So,he turned to leave when she caught his right hand.**

**'Ie...don't go...gomen nasai...I'm so...is so confusing...'she said crying again'Stay with me,please...Make him go away'**

**'Naraku will die soon,I promise'**

**'No...'she said immediatly.'make him go away...'she said and put his hand on he rhead and then on her chest'...from here...'**

**His eyes grew bigger as he realised what he was going to do.But it was to late...He couldn't act like he was usually...not with her...not now...So,he pulled her back to him and kissed her.She wrapped her hands around his neck and let him kiss her.She opened her mouth at his request and allowed him to kiss her deeper.His hands were brushing her back with his clawed fingers,but with care,not to hurt her.Her small hands left his neck,and played a little with his smooth hair.Then,with a hand,she untied his belt and sneacked it under his haori,touching his well done torso with her small and cold fingers. He growled. She steped away, frightened.**

**'No'he said and pulled her back in his embrace.'This Sesshoumaru likes it'he said smirking.She smiled then and continued.**

**He moved slowly,not to scare her more than she allready was.He untied her shirt to,leaving her naked in fron of him.She blushed in all red shapes at his gaze over her body.**

**'Are you sure of this?'he asked.'If we do this,you'll be forever mine,and only mine...my mate'**

**'Mate?'she looked confused,just like a child.**

**'My wife'**

**She gasped.Wife?**

**'Isn't this to...much?'she asked,taking off his haori and his shirt,leaving him only in his pants.**

**'This is the way things are at us...'he said,laiding her down,on the furr.He camed on top of her,kissing her neck and her shouldeurs, making her giggle.His hair was brushing slowlly her bare skin.**

**'I think is to little...'**

**She looked away.**

**'What is it?'he asked,still kissing her neck,now moving on her lips,placing small kisses in her mouth corners.**

**'I don't want to...tie you on me...I...Sooner or later I'll...go away...I don't want you to...suffer...'**

**'I wont let you do it...to leave me...I'll protect you'**

**She pudhed him softly away and covered herself.**

**'I'm afraid you can't...'**

**'Why?'he asked coming next to her.**

**'First of all,I don't belong to this time...second...'she looked at him.'You don't need a weak point...And I don't want to be it'**

**Saying that,she stood on her feets.**

**'Its better to leave all like this...I shall go...While I still can...'**

**He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into him.**

**'Everyone needs a weak point...to feel that he is alive...Stay.Be my weak point if that's what you think you are.'**

**'Sesshoumaru...'she whispered.'Demo...'**

**'No but...'**

**'Will that be ok?'**

**'More than ok.It will be perfect.'**

**'Then...I'll stay...'she said shyly and kissed him.**

**The end...for now.**


End file.
